Writing under the influence of music
by ClassicalTorture
Summary: Drabble collection that was written while listening to different music. Each drabble is as long as the song was. Yondu-centric


Moby- Porcelain

All too often Yondu found peacefulness in fueling his shop and taking it out into the infinite darkness of space. He'd put on some music, turn off the comms and fly, sailing over and under, never keeping a straight line and instead letting the currents of special navigation toss him this way and that.

He often thought of the people he surrounded himself with at those moments, letting his mind brush over their images. Kraglin, Quill, Horuz, the rest of his crew, those in association, even Quill's band.

The Centaurian let the darkness and starlight wash over him as he swerved, evading small asteroids and diving into clouds of gaseous clusters, dipping in and out of them like it was the ocean.

There were the times he would let himself be relaxed and calm, almost able to think that it wasn't a ship he was piloting, but rather his own body.

Moby ft. Uncle- In a State

He knew how to lay the piano. It wasn't a skill that was widely advertised, not by far. But he knew it, and sometimes the Centaurian let himself go into the bowels of the Eclector and dust off the old Terran instrument that was stashed away in one of the abandoned cabins in the oldest parts of the gigantic vessel.

He would let his fingers run over the ivory keys, and think about the proceedings of the day, let himself be swept away by the music that flew from under those calloused digits ad up into the air vents.

His foot would tap on the ground, and the man would imagine an unheard of beat of Centaurian drums accompanying his playing, assisting him in creating a melody. Something that would take his mind off of the burden on his shoulders, the heavy pressure set upon them by his own choices. His temptation of fate and the never-ending ways he had to fight to preserve his own life. Against his own crew, against the world around him, the uprising of his own memories.

Sometimes, he wished that there was a way for him to retire without being killed off. Because Yondu was nothing if not clever. He understood well that there was only ever going to be one way for him to stop being the Captain of the Ravagers. And that was if his life ended at the same time.

But occasionally, his thoughts turned to the eerie possibilities and the dream of maybe finding a small planet where he could settle and live out the rest of his life without having to look behind his back every few seconds, worrying about maintaining his image, his strength. Just a place where he would be able to let the sun and waters caress his skin, where there would be a lot of trees and animals. Something to calm and sooth him. Something remnant of his home planet.

However soon his comm would bleep and the Centaurian's fingers would stop, and the sheet would be pulled over the piano once again, thought shoved right under it as well.

 **La troupe de Mozart L'opera Rock** – Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

Oh he could be passionate. Deep in the throes of battle and rage, enemies all around, Yondu flourished, his savage nature coming up to rear its ugly head. He tore through those that stood in his way, sometimes resorting to the Yaka, but most of the time letting his hands teeth and knees do the job. Fur lined coat fluttering behind him as the red flaring implant smashed noses and faces of those foolish enough to appear close enough to do so.

Yondu let a blood thirsty grin settle on his lips, snarling at the men who stood in front of him, calloused and large hands grabbing and breaking bones, going for the soft spot, collecting trophies of hair, eyes and skin, dropping it behind him in a gory trail. Letting his crew know where to follow their fearsome Captain, where to stay away from.

5\. Elvin Bishop - Fooled Around and Fell in Love

He was occasionally sentimental and not afraid to admit it. When the days were long and there wasn't much to do but drift through the space, Yondu would pull Kraglin into his arms, push the button on the console and let the sound of Quill's tape wash over the empty rec room.

The two would spin over the floor, letting their steps be the only sound in the vicinity, and the Centaurian would let a more relaxed expression settle over his face as he had the Xandarian pressed against him. Both of their movements sure and steady, sharpened by the decades of working and moving together, Captain and First Mate, Raider and Engineer, friend and friend, Comrades in trying times.

There was no erotic attraction between them, but in those special moments both put that aside and just enjoyed the sensation of being able to relax and let loose, tracing their old-discovered steps and movements, Kraglin letting Yondu take the lead one second and then switching the other, the Xandarian spinning the surprisingly nimble figure over the metal floor, before pulling him close and laughing as the two pressed their foreheads together, swaying as the music died down.

Imelda May - Big Bad Handsome Man - Le Live

When Yondu was in a good mood, he would strut. He denied it when the subject was brought up, but oh he did. He would strut into the club, immediately filling the room with his presence. Sure eyes would sweep over the floor, picking up on those who caught his attention and when the victim of the night was selected, that strut would sway his hips in an irresistible fashion, letting him carry over to the person.

Grabbing the girl by the waist, the man wouldn't take no for an answer or really vie any time to reconsider, crimson eyes devouring the other, and pull them out on the floor.

The bodes would be pressed close, Yondu's large hands cupping the usually small waist of the girl and pulling her close as he led them in a dance that would ensnare another into his bed that night

 **Lюк-lemon feat. Sunsay** – Спрага

He wouldn't say it but Yondu never really minded the Terran music. The only thing was he didn't like Quill's music that much. Or rather he got too used to it after 20 years, got sick of it. So when he got his hands on songs in a different language, different sound, he hungrily devoured them.

He would let the sound of exotic language and composition sweep over his senses, sometimes attempting to whistle along and look on in curiosity as to what his arrow would do with this sound or that. Some songs produced rather interesting results, the sharp metal stick truly dancing in the air, impaling, screwing and spinning, dipping and diving.

The Centaurian would laugh and ten clap Quill on the shoulder for giving him inspiration for a new move to use on the battlefield, leaving the baffled Terran guessing as to why he was being praised.

Yondu would bop his head in time with the strange music and mouth the words, translator turned off to let the natural sounds wash over him.

Phoenix- If I ever Feel Better

The Centaurian had many days when his good mood made his step bouncier than usual, let his head bop up and down, the upbeat of a new song washing over his senses. Not even understanding a word, he would let his natural rhythm take over his body and the large blue fingers would beat out the drum track of the melody, absorbing it into the armrest of his chair. The small baubles and bubbleheads moving in turn with his movements.

Kraglin would shoot his boss a grin and then hum along if liked the melody enough and there wasn't anyone around. The duet of the Ravagers would improvise on the music, making their own addition to the tune as they did their jobs in the deck, be it repairs or laying a new course through the stars.


End file.
